


siren song

by Opossums



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossums/pseuds/Opossums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жечь было наслаждением</p>
            </blockquote>





	siren song

**Author's Note:**

Рейши пьет свой черный кофе.

Когда-то, в другой жизни, он добавлял в кофе сливки и два кусочка сахара. В той жизни он праздновал Танабату и писал любовные письма парню с дурацкими красными волосами.

_(– Мой любимый автор – Рэй Брэдбери._

_– Ты умеешь читать?)_

Черный кофе – цвет глаз Микото. У Рейши нет его фотографий, нет никакого другого способа удержать его в памяти. Пока он пьет свой кофе, он помнит смех Микото, его всеобъемлющую любовь, не ломая при этом мозг над мелкими деталями.

_(– Да. Когда-нибудь читал его?_

_– Не могу сказать точно. Может, когда-то.)_

На полуглотке он осознает, что никогда.

***

Первая же бутылка вина делает Микото удивительно рассудительным.

– Я хочу править миром, – говорит он, беззаботно жестикулируя.

– Правда? – спрашивает Рейши.

Микото вздыхает и позорно падает.

– Не совсем. Я хочу уничтожить его.

– Ты смог бы, если бы захотел, – задумчиво говорит Рейши. – Тем не менее, я надеюсь, ты пощадишь Шизуме.

Микото насмешливо усмехается.

– Не обманывай себя. Это место было бы первым на очереди.

***

На тлеющем пепелище рассудка Микото мелькает единственный вопрос, на который у него нет ответа.

(когда уйдет эта грусть?)

***

Микото был всего лишь очередной необходимой жертвой в ненужной войне.

_– один герой плюс одна трагическая потеря равно победа –_

Простая математика, в самом деле. Он знает, что смерть Микото была неизбежной, знает, что наизнанку выворачивался, чтобы ему помочь, знает, что на самом деле это не его вина, что все так получилось.

Его разум все это понимает.

Но только не сердце.

***

У губ Рейши привкус весны.

Он не протестует, что странно, но Микото решает не задумываться над этим.

Это _не важно_ , он кусает Рейши за нижнюю губу, как щенок, умоляющий об одобрении, и это больше не имеет никакого значения… В кои-то веки они одни, сидят в углу небольшого бара, воздух которого наполнен кольцами сигаретного дыма. Когда Рейши путается пальцами в волосах Микото и жадно кусает его в ответ, Микото вынужден был собрать все силы, чтобы не откинуться, подставляя шею.

– Не останавливайся, – рычит Рейши, когда он пытается отстраниться.

– Понял.

Пугает то, что он не знает, проведет Рейши носом по его шее или вырвет ему глотку, пользуясь случаем.

(он бы не возражал в любом случае)

***

Посылка приходит на следующий день после его Дня рождения. Рейши падает на диван и чувствует, что его трясет. Никто никогда не помнит о его Дне рождения. Это или жестокая шутка, или безобидная шалость, но все же…

Это книга. _«451 градус по Фаренгейту»_ 20го века издания.

Корешок треснул, обложка в одном уголке порвана; страницы потертые, помятые, пропахшие сигаретным дымом и сладким одеколоном. Местами на старой бумаге видны пятна, когда капли падали с влажных волос все еще любимого владельца книги.

(жечь было наслаждением)

Заметок нет, но Рейши они и не нужны.

Он умеет читать между строк.

_Мне жаль. Я люблю тебя._

(прощай).


End file.
